


Twister

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fun, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: I know that Bobby never experienced the bunker, but I don’t care. I wanted him in this fic, so I bent time and space to have him here.Characters: Reader, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Gadreel, Lucifer
Series: Bunker Game Night [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter I

You sat in the library and had your nose buried in an old book, trying to find out if there were any affirmed sightings of a sphinx. All clues led down to that ancient creature, but all you could find were tales and rumors.

As the words began to dance and the letters became blurry, you decided it was time for a break.

„Sorry Sam, I was reading any fucking book related to Egyptian mythology and now I’m done for tonight. All I want is a beer or maybe a gin tonic and something to distract me from this endless and fruitless search.“ You pushed your chair back soundly and came to your feet. Putting your arms above your head, your stretched your body to give your clenched muscles some relief.

Dean’s head shot up, his eyes blinking furiously. “I’m in!” he practically shouted at you, happy for the interruption. You knew, he hated research and only did it to be finally able to hunt whatever thing was out there.

“Yeah, a break would be nice. I can’t concentrate on this old writing anymore,” even Sam admitted, pushing his hair back from his face. His usually tanned skin looked pale in the light of the lamps and you could hear his bones crack when he leaned back.

“I wouldn’t mind a beer, kiddo.” Bobby’s voice caught your attention. He looked as exhausted as you felt, as he lifted his worn cap to scratch his head.

“Sure thing, old man,” you tried to joke on your way out of the room to fetch some drinks at the kitchen.

When you returned, with a tray of beer, gin and tonic water, a bucket of ice cubes and glasses, the number of being in the library had increased. Beside Sam, Dean and Bobby, there were Lucifer and Gadreel looking at the notes you wrote down during research.

The angel immediately rushed to your side to take the tray from you and put it down on the table. Lucifer just waved you over to hug you. “You look tired, (Y/N). I miss the dancing sparkle in your (Y/EC) eyes,” he stated as he pushed you back at arms length to have a better look at you.

“Thanks Luce! No fun and all research makes (Y/N) go maaaaahaaaaaaad,” you sang in a high voice.

Gadreel stopped midway as he came to hug you, obviously confused. “Why would you talk about yourself in third person?”

Shaking your head, you closed the space between you and kissed him on his always fresh shaved cheek. “There is no way, I’ll ever watch ‘Shining’ with you. You’d want to borrow my teddy bear or demand to sleep in my bed. I still remember introducing you to 'Scooby Doo’.” The memory of the scared angel made you chuckle.

“Scooby Snacks!” Dean yelled before he ran out of the door only to return minutes later with the box of chocolate-macadamia-cookie you baked the day before.

“No, Dean! Behave and offer everyone a cookie before you inhale the rest.” you chided him in a mocking tone.

With a scowl, he offered the box to Bobby and his brother, then hesitated to give it to the morning star. “They don’t really taste the whole thing,” he complained.

“But I do!” with that, you grabbed a handful and greedily munched the cookies while looking at the new company expectantly.

“fyyy ooor hee guuuuuus?” The words that left your mouth between bites of the cookies weren’t as clear as you liked it, but Gadreel seemed to understand your mumbling.

“We have tracked down some ancient scroll that might help you, but- “ he hold up his pointer finger as Sam was ready to jump at him, “- it will take about a day to have it translated for you.” Sam’s head sunk, while you could feel you inner bonfire light up.

“Does it mean, we will know what we have to hunt and how to take it down? And will this give us a night off?” your grin got broader with every word that left your mouth.

“Indeed, sweet cheeks,” Lucifer assured you. “That’s the other reason we are here. I know how much you love games by the way you all invited us to take part in some of them. This time, it’s me who comes up with a game.” With a wave of his hand, a big mat was flat on the ground of the free space in the room. Red, yellow, blue and green dots demanded your attention.

“Really? How do you even know about this game?” you asked the fallen one.

“Who do you think invented this?” the Devil answered you with a proud smirk

“Twister?!?! It might be fun to watch you idjits play it,” Bobby’s voice interrupted your thoughts about the evil and party games.

“You want us to play?” Dean’s question was full of disbelief as he looked as his close-to-father-figure.

“Whatever takes the stick out of your asses is a good idea!” the older man said, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip from his bottle. “But I’m the one who spins the wheel.”

Kicking your shoes and socks off, you took a stand close to the mat, Dean and Gadreel followed you without hesitation.

“Come on, Sammy! This is fun and you have a reason to stretch those long limbs of yours!” Kneeling down in front of him and untying his laces, you were rewarded with a cute smile from the tall hunter. “You got me, (Y/NN), I’m in.”

Gadreel and Lucifer were already barefooted and had shred their button downs so all of you were now only in jeans and simple t-shirts.

Bobby took the bottle of gin and filled three glasses with two fingers of gin and the same amount of tonic. “You might need it,” he joked as he handed you and the Winchester brother the drinks.

Gulping it down, you smashed your glass back on the table with Sam just half a second behind you. It was Dean, who only took a sip, stating “you are way more flexible, so maybe the booth in your veins will give me a benefit.”

Before you could argue, Bobby spun the wheel and announced: “(Y/N), left hand blue.”

You crouched down at the rear end of the mat and put your hand on the blue spot.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it get's boring for the audience, you spice things up with a bit of paint on the dots.
> 
> (Back in the good old days, my friends and me used to play twister like this in the backyard. four tubes of finger paint and the game was on a whole new level)

It went on like that.

“Sam, left foot on yellow.”

“Dean, right hand on red.”

“Lucifer, left hand on green.”

“Gadreel, right foot on red.”

After about ten minutes you were tangled like headphones that fought in a pocket.

To your surprise, Lucifer was the first to not be able to make the next move. He untangled and went to sit beside Bobby, a devious smirk on his face.

Ten minutes later, your legs were stretched as far as possible and your crossed armes tried to keep your weight up.

Dean’s left leg was entangled with you right one and Gadreel ended up like a crab, his back hovering over the mat and his face just right below your belly.

Sam had his height on his side. His limbs were longer than any of yours and he managed to hover above you in a quite comfortable posture.

Suddenly, the angel’s left hand slipped and he found himself flat on the mat

“You’re out, Gadreel!” Bobby’s referee voice interrupted your laughter. The wide open eyes and the total confusion on his face were priceless.

A few rounds later, Dean was twisted on only green and yellow, while Sam was still spread over you, every hand and food on a different color.

“I feel like a bug on it’s side, but as I watch you, I’d still call myself lucky.” The older hunter joked as you tried to wrap your arm around Sam’s knee to catch the green dot.

“This is going to be boring,” Lucifer said, before snapping his fingers. The untouched dots turned into puddles of paint.

“No!” you yelled, while you laughed hysterically. He just did what you thought about if you were in the Devil’s shoes.

Bobby’s next spin gave you no other solution, than to push your behind against Sam’s belly as you crossed your legs under him while trying not to slip on the paint.

Two rounds later, Bobby and the supernatural beings were in a fit of laughter as the boys and you were partly covred in paint because of trying to grab a hold on each other while moving the limbs.

Dean managed to put a nice green handprint on your cheek and two coloured hand prints were proof of your try to stop from falling by grabbing Sam’s shoulders.

By now, you were stretched along the mat, Sam completely hovering over you, his body heat sipping into your skin. Dean was kind of making a bridge above his brother while his arm was right under your face.

You’d remember this second like a freeze frame. It was right before Dean’s left hand slipped on the gooey paint, hitting his brother’s right ankle. That was all it took to make the tall hunter completely loose his balance.

With a loud „FUCK!“ his hands and feet lost the touch to the gound and simply glided on the wet paint.

Before you could react and roll to the side, a big and heavy body crushed you.

Your forehead hit a puddle of blue goo, while your limbs made their way through different colors.

In the end, you were flat on you belly, covred in all colors with a heavy body on top of yours.

Dean was the lucky one, he managed to roll to the side, so only you and Sam were down on the mat, he on top of you, both of you covered in paint.

When Sam tried to lif himself up, he slipped on the wet paint and landed again flat on you.

At this time, you were laughing like a maniac. This was too much. Wet paint and the moose not able to coordinate his limbs. You rolled around, covering each other in more paint,causing Bobby and the others to loose their breaths due to hysterical laughter.

Finally, Sam and you layed side by side, looking like a unicorn barfed over you.

Sam’s hand came up, brushing through the paint on your cheek. „At least I forgot about the research, rainbow pie.“ he addressed you.

Not wanting to stay behind, you let your finger make its way through the wet color on his cheek. „I always knew you’re a man of many colors.“


End file.
